Perfect
by TurnUpTheBassAndTreble
Summary: "They've put this pressure on me and that's how it's always been. I've tried and tried but I just can't. I need to be the best. I need to." Only slash-y if you squint really hard.


So, I wrote this forever ago and I decided to edit it and post it on here. I'm not really super proud of it, but, I don't think it's too bad.

**Warning: There's a mention of past abuse that could be triggering.** If that's not your thing, exit out of this window or tab and don't read this. My feelings won't be hurt.

* * *

Logan was exhausted. He could feel it in his bones with every move he made. That's what happens when you take college prep classes in high school so you have a better chance at getting into a good school after all is said and done. Therefore, this left him with excruciating amounts of homework to do every night. He didn't really mind it, though. Solving equations and writing papers wasn't a problem for him. Unfortunately, it didn't leave him with much free time. While his three best friends were usually off chasing girls or splashing around in the pool, Logan was up in his room making sure all of his work was done and that everything was absolutely perfect.

As per usual, right after school let out, Logan bypasses his friends — who were getting ready to play Mario Kart in the living room — to get into his room and get a head start on his homework.

"Hey, Logan! Come play Mario Kart with us!" Carlos called over his shoulder. He was currently in a one on one race against James, who for some reason always insisted on being Princess Peach.

Logan stopped short of his room and turned towards the living room. "Sorry, Carlos. I can't. I've got tons of work to do."

Carlos rolled his eyes while using his lightning power up, which helped him pass James and win the round. After doing a small victory dance and handing his controller to Kendall, he jumped over the back of the couch and walked up to Logan.

"That's what you always say! Come on, man. It'll be fun!" Carlos threw his arm around Logan's shoulders and started to steer him towards the living room. Logan immediately ducked out of Carlos' hold and turned around to head into his room.

"I'd love to Carlos, really. But I don't have any time. We just got assigned that paper on Oedipus Rex and I want to get a start on it."

Carlos frowned as he watched Logan go into his room and plop down at his desk. While Logan was getting his notebooks out of his bag, Carlos sat down on Logan's bed and started swinging his legs back and forth. Logan glanced over his shoulder and when he saw that Carlos wasn't gone, he frowned. "Hey, what are you doing? You better not be in here just so you can bother me."

"What if I am?"

"Then you really should just leave."

Carlos let out a whine. "But Logiiiiiie! You never spend time with us anymore. You're always in here with your head in a book instead of having fun."

Logan pinched the bridge of his nose to fight off the oncoming headache.

"I'm always in here because I have lots of work to do, Carlos. You know how important good grades are to me."

"We all know that, but you're going overboard! I have never seen you get any sort of bad grade in the entire time I've known you. You need to relax more, man." Carlos fell back onto Logan's bed and stared at the ceiling. He could _feel_ Logan's glare on him. Obviously Carlos' words stirred something in the genius; something dark and angry.

"Well we can't all be relaxed and happy go lucky all the time like you, Carlos! Some of us want to go to medical school to become a doctor and you don't get there by slacking off!" Logan was definitely mad. Carlos was about to open his mouth again, but Logan cut him off. "You don't know what it's like, Carlos; the pressure to be perfect. Ever since I was little my parents told me that I needed to be the best at everything. Get the best grades, do the best in hockey, date the best people. They've put this _pressure _on me and that's how it's always been. I've tried and tried but I just _can't. _I need to be the best. I _need_ to." Logan let out a shaky sigh before turning around to rest his head in his hands.

Carlos was silent. He knew that Logan's parents wanted the best for him and encouraged him to do his best, but he had no idea it was like that. Before he could even think of something to say, Logan started speaking again.

"Do you know what happens in the Mitchell household if my parents' expectations aren't met?" He turned back around to look at Carlos and Carlos was shocked to see Logan's eyes watering.  
"The first time I ever came home with an unsatisfactory grade was in middle school. I just hadn't understood the material as well as I thought I did, and I got a C+ on my test. I dreaded showing it to my parents but they'd known about the test, so they asked about it when I got home. I handed the Dad my paper, and do you know what he did? He yelled at me. He yelled so hard that his face was turning purple. Then… then he hit me; a nice, big slap right across my face. When I started crying, he told me to shut up and go to my room and study. After that, I made sure that I did _beyond_ my absolute best so I wouldn't disappoint them."

To say that Carlos was surprised was an understatement. He tentatively reached out to Logan, but Logan shot up out of his chair and was across the room before Carlos could even touch him. Carlos stood from the bed and walked up to Logan.

"God, Logan. I… I had no idea." Carlos could hear Logan sniffling, which was a sign he was holding back tears. Carlos put a hand on Logan's shoulder, and that was enough to break the dam. Logan did a quick 180 and buried his head into Carlos' shoulder before tightly wrapping his arms around him. Carlos immediately brought his arms up around Logan and hugged him like his life depended on it. They stood like that for a while. Carlos holding Logan and whispering kind words while he sobbed. After a few minutes, Logan's crying slowed down and he pulled away from Carlos.

"I'm so sorry for that, Carlos."

Carlos reached up and gently thumbed away the tears under Logan's eyes and gave him a small smile.

"You have no reason to apologize, Logie. What your Dad did was wrong. All of that is wrong. They shouldn't have done that to you."

"I know, Carlos. I know that. It's just… really hard to get over it all."

Carlos nodded before grabbing Logan's hand and dragging him out of his room.

"Carlos? What are you doing?"

"We're going out into the living room to play video games with our two best friends. That paper isn't even due for a few weeks but you need some cheering up. I'll even help you with it later if you want!"

Logan couldn't help himself and let out a loud laugh.

"I'm going to take you up on that offer!"

Carlos stopped at the edge of the living room. Kendall and James were racing on Rainbow Road and by the looks of it, Kendall was winning. Before Carlos could pull his hand away, Logan gave it a small squeeze.

"Hey, Carlos?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

Carlos turned to Logan and smiled. He squeezed Logan's hand in return right before launching himself over the back of the couch to tackle Kendall. While Logan watched his three best friends get into an impromptu wrestling match, he knew he was lucky. No matter what happens, they'll be in it together. And for that, he was grateful.


End file.
